Demonic Duo of Kuoh Academy
by digisovereign
Summary: Given a second chance at life Naruto and Yagura must find a new purpose in a world full of Devils Angels and Falen Angels.


**AN: Sorry, please ignore the Yokai Trio notification, i posted it by mistake, this is the version i ment to post.**

* * *

A voice was heard in in an endless void.

"Where am I?"

The voice was that of a male in his late teens.

"How did I get here?"

The voice echoed through the endless void but there was no one else there to hear it.

"The last thing I remember was…"

The sound of thunder roaring overhead was heard followed by the sound of lightning striking the earth, but beneath those two sounds was a single malice filled voice that spoke a single word "Kirin!"

"Kirin? What is Kirin?"

This time images formed, the image was of a battle field, dead bodies of men and women laid all over, all soldiers judging by their uniforms, the battlefield itself was a massive crater in the middle of an even bigger forest region, and in the centre of the crater was a massive tree that stretched into the sky and at the foot of the tree was a tattered piece of black cloth with a red cloud on it. The sky itself was abnormally dark with giant storm clouds, a single bolt of lightning was shooting from the sky, but this bolt had the form of a horned animal of some kind.

"Was that Kirin? That lightning?"

A second voice spoke, this one was ancient and full of power and wisdom, but also filled with kindness.

"It's time to leave this place, I hope this new life is better than your first life Uzumaki Naruto."

In the darkness of the void a light appeared, tiny at first but steadily getting bigger and brighter, suddenly he was engulfed in the light and suddenly he could feel and he could hear, and he found himself being held in the arms of a woman but was unable to open his eyes to look at her "Oh, my precious baby, my little Naruto."

* * *

A sixteen year old Uzumaki sat on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo, his golden blonde hair was long and wild and had two electric blue streaks on his bangs that framed his face, his cheeks bore three whisker marks each and his eyes were an electric blue, his body was learn with only a small amount of baby fat, his chest was bare and he wore only a torn up pair of black pants held up by a leather belt and his feet were bare.

"Well now what do we have here? A poor little Yokai all alone, now this won't do at all."

Naruto paid to attention to the being that appeared behind him, but his eyes began to spark with electricity before the black winged man was obliterated by a bolt of lightning that struck from above. His electric blue eyes kept scanning the city below him, his highly tuned senses stretched out and scanning the city for specific sources of power. The golden haired teenager sat there all night not moving at all, soon the sun rose as morning came and finally his senses picked up the feeling of the Devil he was after.

The was a flash of light and the sixteen year old Yokai had vanished from his place sitting on the ledge of the roof and reappeared on a stone path in a wooded area, just ahead of him was a large old looking mansion that despite looking old was in excellent condition, without any hesitation he started walking towards the mansion, he reached the door of said mansion and stopped, he raised his left hand and a bolt of lightning shot from his index finger and blasted the door into tiny splinters.

"Was that really necessary Uzumaki, you could have just opened the door."

Inside sitting on the staircase was Sairaorg Bael, the heir of the Bael Devil family "Shut up, we have a fight to finish."

Sairaorg sighed "You still haven't forgiven me for having to leave during our last battle?"

Naruto just shook his head "Of course I haven't, you left right in the middle of our fight, just as things were beginning to pick up, just as the fight was getting interesting!"

Sairaorg shrugged "How could I not, someone making a contract that required me to personally complete it, how could I pass that up? But that's not why I'm here I'm afraid."

Naruto began to slowly pace in front of the stairs "You're not here to fight me?"

Sairaorg just shook his head "While it does sound like a lot of fun, I'm afraid I'm here to ask a favour of you my friend."

"You're asking a favour of me? What could be so important you'd come and ask me?"

Sairaorg sighed as he handed Naruto a picture of a crimson haired girl around their age "This is my cousin Rias. She's being forced to marry Riser Phenex" Thunder boomed outside as lightning began to spark of Naruto's body "I knew that would get your attention, I love my cousin and hate Rise, and you hate Riser, so you help my cousin by finding a way to break the engagement and I'll find 'that' man for you."

Naruto's electric blue eyes snapped up and locked gazes with Sairaorg "No deal."

The young Bael couldn't hide his surprise "I see, you mind me asking why? I thought for sure my helping you locate that man would seal the deal?"

Naruto just shook his head "I have done my research on devils, the only way for me to break her engagement would be to take her as my mate, as much as I want to find that man, I can't sacrifice my future for someone I don't know."

Sairaorg sighed but nodded "Well I can't say I'm surprised by this I am a bit disappointed."

The wild haired blonde just sighed "Jeez, I'll keep an eye on her alright, a chance to kick Phenex's ass a second time, too good to pass up, but don't expect any sudden changes of heart."

Sairaorg clapped his hands with a smile "Thank you my friend. I'm truly grateful to you for doing this."

Naruto just turned and walked away "Stop calling me your friend."

Sairaorg just chuckled as he stood up and a magic circle appeared beneath him "Not a chance, whether you like it or not you and I are friends so get used to it."

Once Sairaorg had vanished Naruto was surrounded by a shell of lightning which when it faded revealed what appeared to be a long eared, golden furred Kitsune with electric blue coloured fur on its ears, around its eyes as well as on its paws and the tip of its tail. The kitsune lookalike raised its head and sniffed the air before lightning sparked around its paws and the Yokai took off running into the sky.

* * *

Electric blue eyes narrowed as they focused on their target, sitting on the railing of the Kuoh Academy roof was Naruto in his Kitsune lookalike form, he was looking through the small area of trees towards the old Kuoh Academy building where the Occult Research Club spent their time, through an open window he could easily see Sairaorg's cousin Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"So why is a Yokai spying on Rias?"

Naruto merely flicked his tail in annoyance "That's not your concern devil, leave now."

Behind him the heir of the Sitri Devil family, Sona Sitri grew agitated "Perhaps I'm making it my concern."

Naruto swung his head around to look at her and growled "I said leave devil."

Sona just smiled slightly as she fixed adjusted her glasses "So violent, but I know what you are and I have no desire to fight you."

Naruto just smirked showing of his fangs "Then leave."

Sona merely shook her head but did turn to leave "Very well."

* * *

"So that's what I've been sensing."

Sona nodded as she sat across from Rias with Akeno standing behind her crimson haired King "Yes, a Kitsune, I was surprised myself to see one here in a human city."

Rias just nodded as she looked at the main school building out the window "You said it sounded rather violent. Should we be worried about a powerful Yokai up to no good?"

"I don't know, but he was watching you, so I'll leave this to you."

Rias smiled at her fellow Devil Heir "Why thank you for your concern Sona" The heir of the Sitri family just smiled as she got up and left leaving Rias to think for a moment "Akeno I want you to find this Kitsune and see what he wants, take Koneko and Kiba."

The busty black haired girl giggled with a hand over her mouth "Oh my, this sounds like it could be quite exciting."

* * *

"More devils" Naruto turned around to face Rias Gremory's peerage "So she sent her peerage to face me instead of coming herself."

Akeno smiled at him as she began to walk towards him "Well there really was no need for her to get involved, now would you mind explaining why you are watching her Kitsune-san."

Naruto just snorted "You can relax your saggy tits, I'm no enemy."

Kiba Yuuto took a step back in fear as Akeno's eyebrow twitched "Uh perhaps you should run Kitsune-san."

Koneko just shook her head as she saw Akeno lick the tip of her index finger "It's too late for that."

"Oh my, oh my (giggles)" Naruto could sense the lightning she was creating and just smirked "I'm getting a tingly feeling."

"Wait!"

Akeno stopped her attack and blinked in confusion as she turned to Koneko who was staring at the smirking Kitsune lookalike "What is it Koneko?"

Koneko shook her head "That's not a Kitsune."

"What are you talking about Koneko?" Kiba looked at the smirking fox "He sure look like one."

Koneko just shook her head again "It's difficult to sense, but he's definitely not a Kitsune."

Naruto chuckled and nodded to her "Well sensed little Nekoshou, you're right, I'm not a kitsune."

Akeno blinked in surprise while Koneko glared at him for calling her a Nekoshou "Then what are you?"

There was a flash of lightning as Naruto transformed back into his human form "If you want to know, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. But believe me when I tell you I'm not Rias Gremory's enemy, if anything I'm an ally, we both share a common enemy, a certain bird."

Akeno nodded before she smiled "I see, so you're watching Rias for any sign of Riser Phenex."

Naruto just nodded as he turned and walked to the edge of the roof and jumped up onto the railing "That's right, tell your King that if she wants help dealing with him, to meet me alone on the tallest building in the city tonight at midnight."

* * *

"So this man wants to be my ally. That is certainly strange but I can't say I don't understand some of his reasoning, Riser certainly has that effect on people."

Koneko looked at Rias with a lollipop in her mouth "You should still be careful, he's really powerful."

Rias looked at her Rook "What aren't you telling me Koneko, do you know him?"

The petite silver haired girl shook her head "No, but I can tell he is a very powerful Yokai."

Akeno nodded in agreement "She's right, I couldn't really sense anything from him, that alone tells me he has quite a lot of skill."

"And the look on his face" Rias looked at her Knight, Kiba "he looked at as like a god would look at an insect, he had absolute confidence in himself. He knew for certain that we stood no chance against him."

Rias nodded "This man seems very interesting, I think I'll go and meet him tonight like he asked."

Akeno nodded "Just be careful around him."

Rias nodded "I will. Is there anything else you can tell me that may be of some use?"

* * *

"So if you're not a Kitsune what are you?"

Rias watched as the wild haired blonde turned to her "Please tell me why you are so interested Rias Gremory."

"We'll Akeno and the others said you look like a Kitsune but Koneko said that you aren't one, she was completely sure that you are something far more."

Naruto chuckled to himself and let lightning spark across his skin "If you must know I am a Raiju, the last Raiju to be precise."

Rias looked shocked for a moment "Oh wow, one of the companions of the Lightning God Raijin. But wait you said you were the last?"

Naruto nodded as he leaned against the railing on the roof "Yeah, just like the Nekomata my kind have been hunted to extinction, but unlike theirs who were hunted down by devils, my kind where hunted down by the S-Class Yokai race, the Vampire as well as several other Yokai races who were threatened by us."

Rias nodded "I see."

"My mother and I were the last, but that was before she was killed."

Rias looked away from him "I'm sorry to hear that, do you know who killed her?"

Naruto shook his head "No, all I know is that it was a powerful being with a powerful Sacred Gear, he came to my mother asking her to join some organisation, but she refused and he killed her for it. And now I am the last of my kind."

Rias just nodded unsure what to say to what he had revealed "You told Akeno that you want to be my ally against Riser. Why?"

Naruto smirked at the name "Riser Phenex, that giant flaming flamingo, he heard about an incredibly powerful Yokai and sent his peerage after me, I beat them, left them beaten but alive, a week later they showed up again only he was with them this time, he used them as distractions to try and defeat me, I got so angry that I took my battle form. The coward shit himself in fear before ordering his peerage to attack me so he could escape."

Rias smiled at the metal image "I must say I would have loved to see that and I can see why you consider him your enemy. And the thought of having someone as powerful as yourself as an ally is not a bad one, but perhaps I can offer you something else, I'd like you to join my peerage."

Naruto just shook his head "I'm a pure blooded Raiju, the last of my kind, why would I give up what I am, everything that I trained to be, just to be a devil hybrid."

Rias just smiled as she answered his question "Well if you join my peerage you'd be sure to prove to every devil in the underworld just how powerful you are."

"The chance to prove the power of the Raiju to the underworld huh, go on."

Rias smiled as the fact he wasn't dismissing her right away "Not mention you'd quite possibly find several powerful women to help you repopulate your race" seeing a slight smile on his face she walked up to him and pressed her breasts into his bare chest and shivered as she felt the raw power his body held "And I would be so grateful if you helped me with Riser."

Naruto felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing and his instincts were screaming at him to take her right there when he felt a second pair of breasts be pressed up against his back "I would also be grateful Raiju-kun."

Naruto tried to regain his composure and mildly glared at Rias "I thought I said to come alone."

Akeno smiled as she draped herself across his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You did but I can't let my Buchou go into dangerous situations by herself, so if a powerful Yokai is going to take his frustrations out on her then I'll offer myself to take all that wonderful punishment."

"These devil are truly strange creatures aren't they Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked in surprise "I know that voice, but it's impossible, he can't be here."

Rias and Akeno released Naruto who spun about to see someone he knew standing on the ledge of the building "It's good to see you again Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yagura? What the hell are you doing here?"

The fourth Mizukage smiled as he waved "Same as you I guess."

Naruto shook his head but he had a smile on his face ""It's good to see you."

"You as well, who are your friends?"

Rias smiled and introduced herself with a bow "Oh, my name is Rias Gremory, it is nice to meet you Yagura."

"Oh my, you are such a cutie, I'm Akeno Himejima."

Yagura just smiled "Well it's only polite to introduce myself. I'm Yagura and I'm a Sanbi no Kyodaigame."

Rias and Akeno were stunned before Akeno giggled and smiled at him "Oh my, you're a Kyodaigame! That's amazing."

Yagura blushed at her words "Oh."

Naruto just shook his head "Looks like Yagura has a girlfriend!"

Yagura glared at Naruto who just smirked as the Kyodaigame was still quite clearly blushing "Shut up Uzumaki!"

"Oh my, oh my, is that true Yagura-kun?"

Yagura began to stammer before Naruto took pity on him and slung his arm over the green haired teens shoulders "Sorry Akeno, I was only messing with him, he doesn't have much experience socializing with beautiful women."

Akeno just giggled "Oh no don't apologize Uzumaki-kun. I'm flattered, really."

Naruto nudged Yagura "Get your head in the game, she's attracted to you, ask her out."

Yagura blinked in surprise and turned to the blonde "What, I can't just ask her out!"

"Are you freaking kidding me, why the hell not?"

Trying to come up with an answer Akeno decided to mess with him and grabbed his arm and held it against her breast as she leaned against him "Oh Yagura-kun, perhaps you would like to have some fun with me sometime?"

Yagura was about ready to pass out and barely managed to nod making Akeno giggle before she smiled at him "Then it's a date Yagura-kun."

Rias smiled at their interaction before she turned to Naruto "Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time, say tomorrow, you should come by the Occult Research Club."

Naruto nodded "I'll be there."

Naruto watched with a smile as Akeno waved to Yagura who waved back as she and Rias left via magic circle, once they had gone Naruto turned to Yagura, his gaze serious "So you were given a second chance as well."

Yagura nodded "I was, I'm twenty two, you?"

"Sixteen, makes sense since you died before Obito and Madara started their stupid war."

"True, since you're the only other Jinchuuriki or Shinobi I've found I'd guess that you and I were given second chances because out of all the Jinchuuriki we had it the worst, I never really got a chance to live because of the Uchiha using me like a puppet."

"And me because I died as soon as the war ended, betrayed by Sasuke, I never got a chance at love or fulfil my dreams, Gaara had it as bad as us but he accomplished his dream, Suna respected him, he became the Kazekage, probably even got to find a nice girl and get married, have a family."

Yagura sighed "Makes sense huh?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah I guess it does, not like it really matters now, the shinobi era is long over, we're Yokai now."

Yagura grinned "True, and I have to say so far this life is much better than my last, by the way, thanks for back there, I had no idea what to do when Akeno spoke to me."

Naruto just nodded "Neither of us really got a chance for romance in our previous lives huh."

"Ain't that the truth, so what do you intend to do now Uzumaki?"

"Well I'm considering joining Rias's peerage; she can help me with my goals."

"Your goals huh, so what are they?"

"I need to repopulate my species, I'm the last Raiju, my races continued existence depends on me, and I'm also looking for the man who killed my mother."

Yagura nodded "Well, we Jinchuuriki should stick together right."

Naruto smiled and held out his fist "Definitely."

Yagura bumped fist with a grin "The world should look out, the Demonic Duo are out for blood."


End file.
